Difference
by Flibber T. Gibbet
Summary: Is there really a difference between making love and... um, y'know...


Difference

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rated: M I was confused about this rating. It isn't really that explicit, but maybe the content... I dunno. Tell me to change it, if you think I'm being overly cautious.

Disclaimer: Alas! I have not the honor of owning such implausibly brilliant creations. Woe is me.

Author's Note: I'm running out of things to blame my lack of writing skills on. Bother. Um... Lessee... What about the upcoming math competition, and the TCRAPs, and the Oneida tournament, and the computer tournament, and the Gateways... That should suffice... Ah, screw it. I'm just a mediocre writer. And blame the awkwardness of portrayal of this delicate topic on my age. Yep. That should be it. And Sasuke is in italics. Read and hopefully enjoy.

* * *

Apparently, there's a difference between "fucking" and "making love."

I scoffed at the idea. Sex is sex, no what some misguided fool calls it. Sex is a very pleasurable outlet for excess energy, usually pent up anger in our case. "Our" meaning me and Sasuke. Odd combination, eh? Yeah... I'm not exactly sure how "we" happened. I guess we've always been "extra close" best buddies. Cough.

Anyway. About the difference. Sex for us has always been just sex. I've said that before, haven't I? But it was. No love. Just raw passion. That is so cliché. It was hot, hard, fast. And unbelievably relaxing, with no messy emotions to complicate things. After sex, we spent the night together and one of us, depending on whether had spent the night at his house or mine, left early in the morning. And we continued the day as usual. As friends and fellow ninjas. Not as lovers. Which we weren't really. Because doesn't the word "lovers" imply love? Which we didn't have.

I think both of us were happy with the arrangement. I knew _I_ was. Sasuke has... many talents. Oh, and did you know it takes him _hours_ to get his hair like that? Excuse me while I point and laugh... Done. Damn, he hits hard. Sorry, I get distracted very easily. Back to my tale.

But one night, it was different. Sasuke was still on the top. I mean, I can't imagine sticking my cock up somebody's ass, even Sasuke's. I could never masturbate again. But then again, I don't have a need to –I have Sasuke. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Yes, the sex. It was... different. My mind felt hazy and I felt like I was going to explode. But the good kind of exploding, which I had not known existed previously. I couldn't breathe and... It was better than any other time before. It was unbearably sweet and I nearly died from the pleasure. Which now how I hope to die.

Sasuke spent the longest time staring at my exhausted body. For the first time in quite some time, he made me feel self conscious. But I was too tired to break the silence. He nudged me with his elbow.

"Ngh" was my eloquent response.

"Hey, dobe. How conscious are you?" There was a foreign tone in his voice. Was the cocky (not the best word choice) Uchiha feeling hesitant about something?

"Depends."

"Fair enough. I think I love you."

"Ya think?" I hadn't yet fully comprehended his words, to be honest. "Wait. What?!"

"Dobe. I love you."

"When did you find out?"

"Last night?"

That was so close to making sense. But to make sense, I would have to let go of all of my preconceived notions of sex. Which was a pretty fair price to be loved. It was at that time I realized that Sasuke might be feeling a tad awkward at my prolonged silence.

_Damn right I was feeling awkward. I had just confessed my love to an utter and complete dobe and that said dobe was busy figuring out the bloody meaning of life._

Meet Sasuke, my lover... I told you that I loved you eventually. Shall I say it again? I love you, Sasuke.

_Yeah, after a very stressful period of silence._

Aww, were those sixty seconds too hard for Sasu-chan?

_Silence._

While the teme is busy sulking, let me tell you that I am changed man. I have found that there _is_ a drastic difference between "fucking" and "making love."

_Dobe, I could have told you that._

Oh, yeah... "Hey, Sasuke? I was just wondering if there was a difference between fucking and making love." That would have gone over really well.

_You're giving me a migraine._

Medicine is in the ramen cabinet.

_Which one?_

Good point.

Conclusion: Making love is so much better than fucking. Believe it! Though there is nothing wrong with a nice fuck every once in a while...

* * *

I really can't believe I just wrote that. And I really can't believe I will be posting this for the world to see. What will my parents think::rubs back of neck nervously:: I miss my Internet. So, if you think this has earned a review of any type, please review. I can only hope this hasn't put you off my fics from now on. Because that would be bad. And depressing. With that sober note, I bid you adieu.

flib forever.

P.S. In the week or so I delayed in posting this, I won first place in the Algebra 2 division at the math competition, finished my TCRAPs for life, and won 3rd place at the the Oneida tournament. Our academic team coach was so pissed off at us for getting third... Ah, well. Instead of studying for the computer tournament, I am posting this (because posting a fic takes so much time). Damn, I'm such a geek. I'm high on Skittles now, so it's all good! Hope you enjoyed!

flib forever once again.


End file.
